Secrets
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Kory is keeping a secret from Dick... needless to say, it's big, and she's determined to keep him from finding out what it is. R&R please!


Dick Grayson opened the door to his room slowly, feeling a blast of cold air hit him in the face. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck, feeling the knotted muscles there as he silently cursed the pile of paperwork that he had left sitting on the desk in his office. The endless pile still wasn't finished, and Dick let out a groan as he thought of the hours he had spent bent over the papers, a pen in his hand.

"Dick! You finished the paperwork?" A cheerful voice greeted him, and Dick looked up to see his fiancée, clad in nothing but a fluffy white towel. He found himself wishing he had returned sooner, but he discarded the thought quickly. There was a time and place for everything, he reminded himself. And one could not, after all, sweep a Tamaranean princess off of her feet and ravish her whenever he wanted to. No, now was not an appropriate time for Dick to give in to his desires.

He chose instead to gaze longingly at the goddess before him, allowing his eyes to travel up her long, tan legs, and across the exposed skin of her chest.

"Hey, Kory," he started, walking over to the beautiful girl. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips and she smiled, kissing him back, "and no, I didn't finish the paperwork. I came here to rest. And to see you." He commented. Kory took a step back, taking in his crumpled red shirt, tangled black hair, and loose fitting jeans. She ran her fingers over the bottom of his shirt slowly, allowing her fingers to brush against the skin that the fabric hid.

"Perhaps you should rest, since you've already seen me." Kory suggested, pushing him towards their bed. She wished that he would leave, even if for a moment. But if he had to stay, she at least needed to keep him away from the bathroom. Her thoughts flickered to the item sitting in plain view on their bathroom counter, and she cringed as she thought of what his reaction would be if he found it.

"You okay, Kory?" Dick asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt off, peering up at her through his black lashes. She forced herself to focus on his bright blue eyes instead of his toned body. She could not get distracted. She was a woman on a mission: keep Dick out of the bathroom, even if it meant handcuffing him to the bed.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, I am quite wonderful!" Kory lied, a burning knot forming in her stomach. She hated lying to him. But she knew she had to.

"You sure? You've been acting strange lately."

"Strange?" She prompted, floating over to the closet they shared. She pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tank top, fully aware of Dick's gaze resting on her back.

"Yes. Strange. You've been avoiding me, sleeping later, you keep having nightmares, and you're spending more and more time locked up in Raven's room." he accused, standing up and walking towards her. She flicked her emerald eyes over to the bathroom door.

"Don't tell him until you're sure. You don't want Dick to worry," Raven had instructed; she had been following her friend's advice thoroughly. It made it easier, of course, that Dick had been stuck in his office filling out paperwork for the past few weeks.

"Kory?" Dick asked, pulling her back to reality. She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I am fine, Dick. You should not be so worried." She whispered, planting her feet on the ground. She needed to get to the bathroom. She needed to escape the worry that filled his eyes and burned into her.

"Please don't lie to me, Kory." Dick begged, pulling her hand up to his lips.

"Dick, I-" she started, but she froze, feeling her stomach flip. She pushed Dick out of the way, flying to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her, making sure she locked it before she kneeled in front of the toilet.

"Kory!" Dick shouted, pounding on the bathroom door. He could hear her getting sick on the other side, and he felt his own stomach churn.

"Go, aw-" Kory tried to shout, but her voice was cut off as she turned back to the toilet.

"Kory! I'm coming in!" Dick shouted. He slammed his side against the door, and it fell open, revealing a very startled Kory. Her towel was falling off of her body, and she slumped to the floor in defeat, leaning against the wall.

"Kory, are you?"

"I am fine, Dick. Grab me a washcloth." She whispered weakly. Dick nodded and turned around, reaching for a washcloth off of the pile that sat on the counter. But as his hand reached for the washcloth, his fingers brushed something else, and he pulled the mysterious item down.

"No, Dick, wait, I-" but Kory's sentence was cut off as Dick's eyes widened in realization.

"Kory," Dick started, handing her the pregnancy test. His hands trembled, and he allowed himself to fall to the bathroom floor on his knees in front of her, "y-you're pregnant."


End file.
